Poufsouffle !
by Ocee
Summary: La Répartition. Moment capital dans la vie d'un jeune sorcier de 11 ans. Et si ce sorcier était une jeune fille bien informée, maladroite mais déterminée, voilà ce que ça pourrait donner... participation à un concours HPF sur Poufsouffle.


**Note** : ce texte est ma petite contribution à un concours (fini) lancé sur un autre site. Il portait sur la maison Poufsouffle et devait mettre en scène un personnage ou décrire la salle commune ou… je ne sais plus XD J'ai choisi la première option ! Un petit défi pour moi que de mettre en valeur cette maison qui n'a jamais particulièrement attiré mon attention. Opération difficile puisque je suis restée très influencée par les chansons du Choixpeau (qui ne mettent pas vraiment en valeur cette maison). Le personnage s'est imposé à moi presque immédiatement et si la scène de Répartition manque sans doute d'originalité, je plaide coupable. J'ai écrit ce texte d'une traite après avoir vu l'annonce du concours (dont le nombre de places était limité) et j'ai donc pris la première idée qui passait pour ne pas perdre de temps. Résultat : une quatrième place ex aequo et des appréciations constructives du jury qui me font très plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Poufsouffle** !

Nerveuse, elle s'avança précautionneusement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elle dès à présent. Cela arriverait bien assez tôt, qu'elle le veuille ou non, pensa-t-elle en soupirant, alors… Mais… oui ! Elle venait d'avoir une très bonne idée. Autant que ce soit elle qui prenne les devant. Un sourire espiègle apparut sur son visage tandis qu'elle approchait peu à peu du sacro-saint tabouret et, accessoirement, de ce vieux chapeau rapiécé qui allait décider de son sort pour les sept années à venir. Il allait désigner aux yeux de tous sa nouvelle maison, ses nouvelles couleurs, ses qualités… et probablement ses défauts. Elle le savait, ses parents lui avaient expliqué la réputation des quatre maisons de Poudlard et si Gryffondor semblait irréprochable, ne mettant en avant que hardiesse, courage et combativité, les autres ne pouvaient pas en dire autant.

Oh, bien sûr, Serdaigle s'avérait également très recommandable, mais elle avait déjà perçu que cette maison n'était pas pour elle. Trop stricte, trop bûcheuse. Pas du tout à son image, donc. Non pas qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'appliquer quand ça lui plaisait, elle aimait même cela dans une certaine mesure. Non, le problème, c'était l'autre adjectif, « stricte », comme… sérieuse. Oui, voilà, sérieuse. Ce n'était pas un défaut en soi, évidemment, mais ce n'était pas elle.

Le renom de Serpentard en dévoilait sans aucun doute un peu plus sur la personnalité de ses zouaves, rusés, ambitieux, voire mesquins. Bien sûr, tous n'étaient pas ainsi, ou disons plutôt que la ruse ne signifiait pas forcément la fourberie. Sa propre mère, qu'elle adorait, avait bien été envoyée là-bas, comme la quasi-totalité de sa famille. Certes, elle ne s'y était pas pour autant sentie à l'aise, surtout au fil des ans, en présence de gens bornés qui avaient exposé de plus en plus au grand jour leurs préjugés idiots sur la pureté du sang. De fait, sa mère lui avait avoué combien elle regrettait l'époque où elle avait grandi à Poudlard car, en d'autres temps, elle était persuadée que Serpentard lui aurait mieux convenu. Néanmoins, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de sympathiser avec certains élèves des autres maisons comme, par exemple, avec celui qui deviendrait plus tard son mari. Et pour arriver à ce résultat – devenir l'épouse d'un sorcier d'ascendance moldue –, elle était bien contente d'avoir hérité de la vivacité d'esprit de sa famille quand il s'agissait de défendre ses intérêts. Sans elle, elle n'aurait jamais pu feindre aisément face à eux avant d'être prête à prendre le large et de dire adieu à leurs idéaux sectaires.

Enfin, il y avait Poufsouffle. La maison par défaut, pourrait-on dire, celle des autres, ceux qui restent, les bons bougres. C'était donc celle qui souffrait de la réputation la moins gratifiante, celle qui était censée révéler le plus de défauts. Cela dit, ses parents lui avaient bien expliqué que cette Répartition était dans le fond comme tous les préjugés. Qui était ce vieux Choixpeau capable de juger sans connaître ? Être élève à Poufsouffle n'avait rien de déshonorant. Cela ne signifiait nullement qu'on n'était ni courageux, ni rusé, ni intelligent, au contraire, on était très certainement un peu de tout cela à la fois, mais pas suffisamment pour que l'une de ces valeurs se distingue des autres, à seulement onze ans… D'ailleurs, elle avait écouté attentivement le couvre-chef quelques minutes plus tôt et il avait annoncé que les élèves réunis sous le blason du blaireau étaient justes, loyaux, patients et aimaient travailler. Bon, la patience, ce n'était pas vraiment son fort mais elle aimait travailler… quand ça en valait la peine. Pour le reste, Poufsouffle n'était pas si mal après tout.

Bien sûr, tout en arrivant à destination du tabouret, elle espérait encore que la noble maison de Gryffondor l'accueillerait, parce qu'elle aimait à croire qu'elle était courageuse… et puis parce que ça en jetterait quand même ! Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce serait trop beau, trop parfait… pas assez elle non plus. Si elle avait le choix, elle aimerait autant ne pas aller à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard. Alors, Gryffondor la brave ou Poufsouffle l'égalitaire ? Elle trépignait d'impatience alors qu'elle s'assit enfin sur le tabouret, visualisant rapidement au passage le public qui lui faisait face avant que sa vue ne soit obstruée par le tissu millénaire. Dans quelques secondes, elle devrait choisir. Elle sourit malicieusement tandis qu'une petite voix s'élevait à son oreille :

- Humm, je vois que tu aimes plaisanter et passer du bon temps. Tu n'es pas non plus dénuée de cran et tu sembles prête à aider les autres. Où donc vais-je te mettre ?

« Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle, s'il vous plaît », pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer et en serrant les poings avec envie, jonglant mentalement avec les différents scénarios.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressée de montrer de quoi tu es capable, peut-être que Gryffondor… hum… mais paradoxalement, je sens aussi que tu n'es pas très sûre de toi, que cela cache une envie de ne pas te faire remarquer… oui, je pense que tu seras plus épanouie à tracer ton chemin par toi-même alors je t'envoie à… POUFSOUFFLE !

Elle sauta du tabouret avec vigueur, un grand sourire aux lèvres et plissa son nez pour se concentrer. Maintenant, elle savait ! Avec excitation et une pointe d'appréhension, elle ôta d'un geste vif le Choixpeau de sa tête, révélant une cascade de boucles jaunes et noires. Elle observa avec curiosité les visages tournés vers elle. Les doigts pointés dans sa direction et les « oh ! » de stupéfaction la firent sourire de plus belle tandis que ses joues prenaient cependant une teinte plus colorée. Voilà, elle avait réussi son entrée à Poudlard et évité son cauchemar. Si tout le monde la regardait, voire rigolait, ce n'était pas contre son gré. Mais bon, c'était suffisant pour le moment, ses joues ne tiendraient plus très longtemps et si elle ne voulait pas ressembler à une tomate ornée de cheveux ridicules…. Arborant aussi fièrement qu'elle le pouvaitt ses nouvelles couleurs, elle se précipita donc vers sa nouvelle table et… trébucha sur sa robe.

Elle aurait pu se mettre à pleurer de honte sous le choc, mais ça n'aurait pas été elle. Au contraire, au lieu de cela, elle éclata de rire avec ses condisciples et son sourire resta figé sur son visage bien longtemps après. Évidemment, dès le premier jour, elle s'était déjà fait remarquer par sa maladresse comme elle l'avait tant redouté, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contente d'elle malgré tout ! Dans sa tête, elle avait déjoué le destin. Les autres élèves ne se souviendraient pas d'elle comme de la première année si maladroite qu'elle en était tombée par terre mais comme de la petite Métamorphomage qui n'avait pas peur d'être ridicule et qui l'assumait.

Oh, bien sûr, elle avait bien entendu sa petite voix intérieure qui avait tenté de la chagriner, de la sermonner, de lui dire qu'avec plus de patience, elle ne se serait pas pris les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe. Mais bon, pour la patience proverbiale de Poufsouffle, elle repasserait, elle avait le temps. Et quand bien même, si elle avait su combien de patience il lui faudrait et combien elle en aurait quelques années plus tard, là où sa mère avait eu besoin de toute la rouerie des Black et des Serpentard pour y arriver, elle aurait pu continuer à être fière d'elle et des couleurs de sa nouvelle maison. Oui, si elle avait su, la jeune et courageuse Nymphadora Tonks, future Auror et Mrs Lupin, quelle grande Poufsouffle elle deviendrait…

* * *

J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu. Au final, ça ne ressort sans doute pas assez mais j'ai essayé de montrer que la force de Nymphadora (et par extension des autres Poufsouffle) était de s'accepter telle qu'elle était, sans chercher à tout prix à être répartie chez ceux qui ont une qualité jugée "supérieure" (même si ce rêve est toujours séduisant, dans le fond, d'où l'espoir non mis de côté d'aller à Gryffondor).


End file.
